


Unconditionally

by IronjawXII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, some really dark shit but it gets better in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronjawXII/pseuds/IronjawXII
Summary: Harriet needs to escape from it all, finding a place that she never thought she would return to. Luna helps her to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that I conceived the idea for and wrote in pretty much one straight shot. It deals with some heavy stuff and I mostly wrote the piece for some personal catharsis. This is not beta'd because I just wanted to let it out in the world raw as it is meant to be.
> 
> This is not canonical to my other fic. The characters age's are intentionally left ambiguous, but I imagine this to take place somewhere between third and fifth year.
> 
> I know it's not exactly what you're used to me writing, but let me know what you think.
> 
> The title and fic itself are inspired directly by the Katy Perry song of the same name. Blame my addiction to AMV.

Harriet Alice Potter _ran_ from the Potions Classroom. She couldn’t handle it anymore, she just had to get _somewhere, anywhere._ She didn’t stop running until she had to take a breath, finally opening her eyes.

Harri had somehow stumbled up the staircase and was currently staring at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching a trio of trolls to tap dance. What was more terrifying was when she slowly turned. The Room of Requirement had a door, it’s dull well scratched cheap brass handle sent a dark shudder down Harri’s spine. She walked forward, tears brimming in her eyes as she gripped the handle with a shaking hand.

She should turn around, go to the library, the dorms, the owlery, but deep down she knows that the room will always give exactly what the person wants.   
  
The door opened to a very familiar cupboard. Cramped, barely able to contain a handful of brooms. A single dirty crib mattress sat unconsidered in the middle of the floor, covered by a thin beige sheet. Despite the complete lack of electricity of the castle, an exposed sixties-era lightbulb swung from a chain, bathing the room in sickly light.

Struck beyond words, Harriet collapsed into the cupboard, slamming the door behind her and collapsing onto the mattress, allowing herself to completely break down. In the dim light, her fingers digging into the wood floors.

_Halfblood._

_Squib._

_Poof._

_Loser._

_Girl._

**_Freak._ **

Harriet barely knew _who_ she was, _what_ she was. Worthless, the first thing that came to mind. Broken, the next. Her entire body was numb with pain, her numb throbbing as a reminder of exactly what she deserved, according to her uncle.

She slumped, resting her head against the cool oak wall. Reaching into the deepest pockets of her robes, her hand wrapped around something. Not her wand, as one would expect, but rather the last of any relics that she had remaining from her time at the Dursleys. A shard of mirror, several inches long, sharp, jagged. Staring back at the sliver of reflection in the mirror, she brandished it, jabbing it into the pale flesh an inch beneath her left elbow, dragging it across the skin as blood began to poor freely.

A wave of a mixture of relief, catharsis, and sadness watched over her. Sobbing, she finished the cut with a yank. After taking a few more shallow breaths, Harri took the mirror in the other hand, making similar cut to the other arm, hissing as this one sliced a degree deeper.

Her dull heartbeat throbbed loudly in her ears, crimson blood dripping down her arms in rivulets.

The second cut to her left arm was swift and uneven, accompanied by a yowl.

“Potter, I honestly am not sure that your handwriting can be worse if you tried. Are you attempting to hide your mediocre knowledge behind illegibility? T, I can’t even bother to attempt interpreting this mess.”

“Miss Potter, I find your transfiguration performance baffling. Your written performance is adequate, if left to be desired, yet you struggle to turn even a mouse into a snuffbox. I would implore you to apply yourself more.”

“What, did you actually think that anybody would go out with you?” The voice sneered, “We bet fifteen sickles that you were so desperate you’d spread your legs for the first bloke to ask you to go to Hogsmeade and you actually agreed to go with him! What a thirsty whore!”

Harriet buried the mirror once again into her right arm before she was blinded by a wash of light, blinking back tears as she tried to stare up and let her eyes adjust.

  
“Oh, Hello Harriet.” Said the calm and very soft voice of Luna Lovegood, “I was wondering where you went.” Luna looked down at the disheveled, crying, blood-soaked girl unfazed, “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Harriet was completely dumbstruck. Every ounce of shame in her body was screaming no, but the words that escaped her lips was a very muted, “Sure.”

Luna smiled, closing the door behind her and sitting on the dirty mattress next to Harriet, looking down, “Are you finished?”

“Huh? O-oh.” Harriet looked down. She’d been digging the shard of mirror jagged into her wrist and didn’t even realize it. She dragged the ugly cut across her wrist and dropped the bloody piece of mirror, breaking down into ugly sobs, collapsing against the blonde, who immediately pulled her into a hug without skipping a beat.

Harri tried to choke out an apology but she was interrupted by Luna enveloping her lips into a kiss, which she held for several seconds. Luna held Harriet for several minutes, patting her back and stroking her hair before looking the puffy eyed girl in the face, “I’ll be right back, okay?” Harri weakly nodded.

The room shifted, a door appearing perpendicular to the exit. Luna walked into the door, leaving Harriet cuddled under the thin sheet.  
  
Not a minute later, Luna emerged what Harri realized was probably a bathroom of some sort, holding in her hands a first aid kit. Wordlessly, Luna got down and crawled over to Harri, gently grabbing her right arm and starting to gently dab at the wound with some kind of disinfecting solution before slowly wrapping it tightly with a very soft almost silk-like bandage.

Harriet watched the process as Luna silently dressed her wounds, mustering the courage to speak, “Luna, I..”

Luna smiled, continuing to carefully bandage as she looked up at Harriet, “Sometimes we need reminders that we are real. I don’t think it would be kind for me to try to take that from you.”

Harri gave a teary smile, biting her lip, “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
  


Once Luna had tied off Harriet’s bandages, she gave a few waves of her wand to banish the rest of the blood from her clothing and the floor.

“Hmm, I can see how cozy in here it might be for one person, but perhaps would you mind if we made the room a little bigger?”

Harriet nodded, ready to be far away from any memory of Vernon’s cupboard. “Yes, let’s.”

And with that, the crib mattress sank into the floor beneath her, the rafters and miscellany disappearing into the darkness. A stone hearth lit across the darkness, fire dancing and replacing the light from the harsh lightbulb with a gentle flickering, a comforting warmth settling across the shifting room.

Ugly 70s pine transformed into ancient oaks and smooth sandstone. A plush wool rug covered what was now the entrance. Harriet turned to see that Luna was arranging fluff pillows and thick blankets within a Japanese style sunken bed.

Harri slowly stood on shaky legs, “That certainly looks cozy.” She noticed that Luna was now wearing a very fluffy pair of pajamas.

“I thought you might want some rest. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

With the general ache she was feeling in her body, Harriet couldn’t really argue. After a quick switching spell from Luna put her in some equally comfy pajamas, she climbed into the covers, surprised by the coziness of the multiple weighted blankets stacked atop her.

As the two cuddled in, Luna pulled Harriet into a spoon, keeping her in a warm embrace.

“Luna?” Harriet whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you very much Harriet Potter. I will always love you, no matter what.”

The two fell into a deep sleep, Harriet’s demons forgotten for another day.


End file.
